This procurement is to field test in multiple community care settings a model for the development of a multi-disciplinary clinical oncology program. The purpose of these community hospital oncology programs is to provide scientific evidence that implementation of the COP model in a community will improve the scope and quality of cancer care for cancer patients over that received prior to development of the program